fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yoruno Misao
is the lead Cure of Pretty Cure Friend Connection. She appears very shy, but easily warms up while still stuttering with her words. She also lived a past life as Cure Moonlight Mirage, but this is not revealed until episode 24. Her catchphrase is , her sad catchphrase is , and her past-reflecting catchphrase is Appearance Misao has short, brown hair that she always keeps down. Her eyes are of the same shade of brown. Her casual outfit consists of a black necklace she always keeps with her, a purple, black, and silver mini-dress with puffy, purple, short sleeves, white tights that come just below her knees, and purple shoes with blue bows on top. As Cure Night, her hair grows longer and dramatically changes to a light purple, and her hairstyle also changes. Her eyes also change to a purple. She wears a purple choker and boots which are knee-length. Her dress is mainly purple, with a touch of white near the waist. Her dress is kept puffy by silver flowers attached to the dress. As Mirage Cure Night, her hair grows even longer and changes to a dark purple, and her hairstyle changes again. Her eyes also change to a dark purple. She wears a black choker and boots which are knee-length. Her dress becomes longer and loses the flowers, and is mainly black, but has purple seams around the top. She also wears a short, white cloak. Personality Misao is a first year junior high student. She is a smart and friendly girl, and will try to help everyone in need. She doesn't make a lot of friends easily though, because her shy and introverted self sets her back, but she is only like this because of a secret she always tries to spit out, but stops herself quickly. Once she reveals her secret to the other Cures, her shy self fades away, and her friendly self takes over, resulting in Misao having more friends. She reveals her true personality is a very smart, helpful, and friendly person, and is stern on following the school rules. The only time she stays quiet is when people are about to get in trouble for talking. History Meeting Starlight Becoming a Cure Making New Friends Other Cures Learning About Her Past Life Relationships Starlight - Starlight is a star-shaped mascot and Misao's transformation partner. At first, Misao didn't accept the Pretty Cure offer because she was too shy, but Starlight helped her. Aizawa Misaki - At first, Misao thought Misaki was mean, but when they got to know each other more, Misao realized she wasn't as mean as she thought. Misaki was the first person to learn the secret of Misao. Nijisumi Megumi - Akiyama Setsuko - Shibuki Hoshiko - Nishimura Mizuki - Kato Etsuko - Hiyakaya Yuuga - Misao despised Yuuga, until learning about her parents and despair. Misao then healed Yuuga, and turned her good. Misao then became the most caring to her, and always asks her for advice about overcoming her past life. Hogaraka Paige - Kodenha Abby - Yukan Yuuki - Kawano Natsumi - Misao was wondering why Natsumi was upset one day and, learning about her brother's loss, Misao was reminded of something along those lines in her past life, but kept it away until later. All Stars work in progress! Hanasaki Cherry - Fukumoto Tomoko - Fukui Kaede - Hoshigumo Mitsuki - Wada Donna - Alumi - Nakamura Miharu - Yumeno Jazzi - Tengoku Asuka - Cure Night "An elegant star before the break of dawn, Cure Night!" 夜明け前に優雅な星、キュアナイト！ Yoake mae ni yūgana hoshi, Kyua Naito! Cure Night is Misao's alter ego. Transformation "Pretty Cure, Fade to Light!" - Misao uses this phrase to transform into Cure Night. Attacks Night Shimmering Night Shimmering Sparkle Starlight Spiral Storm Mirage Cure Night "Spreading love through the light of the night, Mirage Cure Night!" 夜の光を通して愛を広める、ミラージュキュアナイト！ Yoru no hikari o tōshite ai o hiromeru, Mirāju Kyua Naito! Mirage Cure Night is the upgrade Cure Night receives in episode 35 after grabbing hold of the Lovely Memory Light and transforms by shouting "Pretty Cure, Mirage Unlock!" When undergoing this upgrade, her Cure outfit, hairstyle, and eyes look exactly like her past self, and her voice becomes deeper and metallic. In this upgrade, she performs Pretty Cure Shooting Star Finale. Etymology Character Songs Misao's voice actress, Asano Mayumi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Starlight Dream, Starlight Vision *Tsuki no Hikari Her other voice actress, Hisakawa Aya, sings two image songs for Mirage Cure Night. *~Mirage Unlock!~ *Mysterious Night, Everlasting Love Trivia *She shares several similarities with Yoru Migaki. *Misao is the first reincarnation of another Pretty Cure. *Misao is the second lead Cure to be shy and introverted, after Tsubomi. *Misao is the first Cure to have two different voice actresses. *She is heavily based on Cure Believe. *Misao is the second lead Cure to not have a theme color of pink, although Nagisa's case could be a little confusing. *Misao's voice actress, Asano Mayumi, is also known for voicing Hilda (Eureka Seven), Haku (Naruto), Manticore (Boogiepop Phantom), and Touin Rina (Mermaid Melody). *Her other voice actress, Hisakawa Aya, is also known for voicing Mizuno Ami/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon), Mano Yohko (Devil Hunter Yohko), Cerberus (Cardcaptor Sakura), and Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight (Heartcatch Pretty Cure). **Alongside Yuri, Aya also voiced Cure Moonlight Mirage, referring to Misao's past life. Category:Pretty Cure Friend Connection Category:Lead Cures Category:Female Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Cures Category:Silver Cures Category:Cure Believe's Cures